


aria

by mytholora



Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 3 prompt: Aria, Doropetra, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, if you couldn't already tell from the title, slight petragard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholora/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: For all her years in the Empire, Petra had never been to an opera performance before.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682581
Kudos: 22





	aria

For all her years in the Empire, Petra had never been to an opera performance before.

The opera house was large and majestic, almost as though its intention was to intimidate, to challenge passers-by to come in and experience the art within.

“Petra, are you alright?” Edelgard pulled her in closer and Petra looked down at their linked arms.

“Yes, I am alright. I am just… We do not have opera houses in Brigid. I am being very fascinated by it.”

They slowly made their way up the marble staircase and through the large metal doors. The interior of the opera house was even more extravagant than its outer appearance would suggest, though Petra didn’t doubt that it was all tailored to the tastes of the Fodlan’s noble and elite.

She was there with Edelgard to watch the Mittelfrank Opera House’s newest production. Petra never had a particular interest in the opera (she had rather preferred to sit in the library and improve her language or train with Caspar), but then Mittelfrank’s brightest jewel and their mutual personal friend had personally handed them tickets with the most effective puppy-dog eyes either of them had ever seen, and so there they were, walking up the long flight of carpeted stairs in their finest clothing.

“It was being nice of Dorothea to invite us,” Petra commented as they made their way to their seats. They were separated from the rest of the audience, she noted, as they sat down. “This is a nice viewing. I am excited to see her perform.”

Edelgard smiled, “I am too.”

They sat in comfortable companionship, with Edelgard doing her best to answer Petra’s questions about the workings of the opera and both of them giggling at the many different nobles and audience members taking their respective seats.

“That one’s facial hair is looking like a rapier.” Petra points at a rather round lavishly dressed noble. His beard was long and thin, reaching the middle of his belly, sharp as a needle and oiled to hell. Edelgard bit back an ungracious snort, leaning back in her seat and covering her mouth to prevent her laughter from leaking out. “He would be winning if I challenged him to a duel!”

“Petra, stop it,” Edelgard whispered in between shaking bits of laughter. “You are going to get us kicked out before the show even starts!”

Petra grinned, holding her hands up in surrender. “I apologise. It is just that…” She paused, finding her words. “I have never being given the chance to become like a normal person. I have always been expected to behave and speak a certain way, a way that is expected of my standing. It was not being forced upon me, but I had feeling it was required of me, especially since my arrival to Fodlan. So it is nice to be able to… what is the phrase? Let my hair down? You understand what I am trying to say, yes?”

Edelgard was now looking at her with a soft smile. She reached over and held Petra’s hand with an understanding glimmer in her eyes. “Yes.”

Petra squeezed Edelgard’s hand before letting it drop to poke fun at another lavishly-dressed noble haughtily walking through the doors.

After a few more minutes, the lights slowly dimmed and the audience chatter quietened. “The show is about to begin,” Edelgard explained softly.

In the darkness, Petra leaned in to whisper in Edelgard’s ear, “When will Dorothea be appearing?”

Before Edelgard could open her mouth to reply, a startlingly clear voice rang out. It carried throughout the room in a light, sweet vibrato that instantly silenced any and all dying conversations. A spotlight shone on the sole person standing on the stage, elegantly holding the note.

Petra felt her breath catch in her throat.

There was Dorothea, eyes closed, dressed in an extravagantly simple white silk dress, her rich, chocolate brown hair trickling over her shoulders, hands clasped, looking more effervescent than Petra had ever seen her before. Green eyes fluttered open, bright and penetrating as the orchestra broke out into a rising melody and Dorothea’s voice wove itself around Petra’s ears.

It was the most enchantingly beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life.

Three hours and an intermission later, Petra would find herself on her feet, clapping and cheering, heart beating so loud in her chest as she watched the brown-haired songstress bow alongside her fellow performers, breathing heavily but smiling with flushed cheeks. Petra almost leaned over the railing of their box seats when Dorothea’s eyes darted up to where they were. 

She watched as the singer’s smile grew into a full-blown grin, ignoring Edelgard’s laughter when she stumbled over the teasing kiss blown her way.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shorter length, im rlly struggling with my rat brain right now!!! trying to finish all the prompts but uhhhhhhh rat brain ratatouille sayin NO writing ONLY completed fics


End file.
